Take my hand
by Eaasybugboy
Summary: Emma couldn't let go of his hand, not af ter everything that had happened the las t time she had decided to abandon him on the beanstalk. They were falling, hard and fast, and for the first time Emma Sw an wasn't afraid. RatedM for a reason


_This is my very first smut so please be indulgent, I hope you like it__! Thanks to the lovely Carmina for being my beta-reader, and thanks the lovely Cathy, I love killing you girl! _

* * *

Killian claimed her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers; she tasted like vanilla and sunshine, and he smiled against her lips when he sensed her shiver. His hand was drawing lines in her back, playing with her bra. Emma's hands were on his face, pulling him closer and closer, because she could never have him as close as she wanted. Killian's hand cupped her bottom, and she got the message, wrapping her long legs around his waist, her hips moving forward, making him groan. Killian carefully set her on the floor before he pulled away from her, but not too far, using his knee to push her legs open. He gave her a smile, her eyes were full of desire and she looked absolutely gorgeous. He lowered his face down her body, his lips caressing the smooth skin of her thighs.

"Killian…" Emma barely recognized her own voice; the pirate's touch on her skin was driving her crazy. How had she ended up on his ship? Emma couldn't remember, not with those lips kissing her, not with him so close to her. She needed more, she craved for more, the bastard was teasing her with his lips –damn those lips and the things he could do with them– It wasn't like she didn't know that before, Killian had made it crystal clear just how good he was with his mouth while wrapping the scarf around her hand atop the beanstalk. She had known back then that the pirate would be her undoing.

And what a perfect undoing, indeed. "Killian…" she moaned when his lips brushed close to where she wanted them, the hook caressing the curve of her hips, the cold metal making her arch her back.

"What do you want Emma?" he asked with trembling voice while kissing her thigh once more, before letting his chin rest there, waiting for her to answer.

"You…" Emma didn't even care if she sounded desperate right now. She needed him, she felt like she would die at any minute if he didn't gave her what she wanted. It was like standing over a cliff waiting for the fall.

And Emma wanted to fall. It was a first for her, or at least she hadn't felt like this for a long time, the willingness to give herself completely.

And yet, what was happening right now was like nothing else else she had ever experienced in the past. This was Captain _Freaking_ Hook between her thighs.

Without a warning he was suddenly there, at her core, his mouth doing unspeakable things, things she couldn't even have dreamed of. She let a soft cry escape her throat, her hand trying desperately to grab onto something, anything; she was falling hard and fast.

Hook grabbed her hand with his only hand, interlacing their fingers together, telling her to hold on, to stay with him.

Killian was telling her he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Please…" she begged, not letting go of his hand, her free hand trying to reach him and tangle her fingers through his hair. Killian slowly pulled away from her, not without kissing her once more, licking his own lips, before trailing kisses on her abdomen, taking his sweet time. Never once during this process he let go of her hand, while Emma's other hand worked on his pants, in desperate need to end both their torments.

Killian kissed her tenderly –something she didn't expect from him– not that she minded at all. She gladly gave his tongue access, her free hand wandering along his strong body, caressing his firm biceps and his back. One of her legs curled around his waist, telling him without words that this was the moment.

But he didn't heed her request; no, he had to be a tease –or that's what she though before he looked her in his eyes– What she saw in those deep blue orbs broke her.

They were both bare in front of each other, in their most vulnerable state, all their fears and scars visible; just like the clothes that had fallen on the floor, their walls had crumbled as well.

Never once his eyes left hers when he finally joined her. Killian silenced the cry escaping from her mouth by bringing his lips to hers. When he tried to free his hand to touch her she tightened her grip, not wanting him to let go. The last time they had joined hands like this Emma had left him up on that beanstalk, he had asked her for her trust and she had let her walls back up, locking him up and abandoning him.

Emma wouldn't let go of him now, because she finally trusted him completely, so she held onto his hand tightly, trying to convey with this simple gesture all the words she wasn't able to say at the moment.

Eventually Killian understood, or maybe she was just imagining that smile curling on his lips; the red hue on her cheeks only caused by the tension in her own body. They were both still, savoring the feeling of being together, both standing over that cliff; there wasn't any coming back, there was only the fall, a long and inevitable one. The kind of fall Emma Swan had tried to avoid her whole life, not wanting to jump in alone.

But now they were together, his hand in hers, and they both jumped off that cliff, drinking into each other souls; not healing anything though, because the scars they both wore weren't the kind that could be erased. But they filled holes, like lost pieces of a puzzle finally put back together. Moving like one, his head was buried on the crock of her neck, licking the skin that was there, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. She would wear another kind of scar from now on: one she wouldn't want to remove ever, because he was marking her as his.

"Emma…" he kept singing in her ear, his voice was low and rough with desire. His movements were becoming erratic, uncontrolled, they were going to hit the ground soon enough –yet he didn't want it to happen so fast, he wanted to keep her forever like that– so he rolled them over so she was now on top of him, the sudden movement making her gasp. It didn't take long before Emma started to move above him, as the most beautiful Goddess of the seven seas he had ever laid eyes on. He sat up, with her on his lap, not able to lay down –he needed to feel her closer, damn, always closer– he kissed her, his teeth biting her lower lip, teasing her like he knew so well.

His hooked arm came to rest on her neck, Killian needed to see her, to see her eyes when they both fell into oblivion. He kissed her chin, her cheek, her nose. Her lips parted letting an inaudible moan escape, she was so close –just like he was– she could tell when her eyes opened, her gaze locking with his. Killian moved his hips upward once more, making them both come undone.

He wanted to memorize that moment, memorize her being so free, freer than he had never seen her before, vulnerable and yet so strong. She was simply magnificent.

They held onto each other, never breaking the contact of their hands.

When he carried her to his bed that night, their bodies curling against each other perfectly, Killian couldn't help but smile watching her sleep. Her hand hadn't let go of his for hours now, Emma holding it strongly, not weakening her grip even in her sleep. He smiled in the curve of her neck, dropping soft kisses down to her collarbone, breathing her scent as he could never get enough of her.

He looked once more back to their entwined hands before he finally fell asleep, in a peaceful sleep, and the first one for years without any nightmares.

* * *

Review?


End file.
